thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mar16Updates
March 31st, 2016 *Specials: Save Fair Use NOW *Rerez: Super Retro Trio Review *Mud2MMO: Are Gamers Holding Back Gaming? *Sibling Rivalry: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice *Guru Larry: The Last Let's Players (Animation) *DVD-R Hell: Tequila and Bonetti: Language of the Heart *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Game Collecting *Stuff You Like: Q&A *The Count Jackula Show: Count Jackula Plays With Toys - Devastator *The Bargain Bin Boy: Let's Struggle! Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Secret Bosses: Marluxia *Backlog Heroes: Life is Strange Let's Play Episode 3, Part 1 *Screen Crashers: Commentary - Ep. #16: Jurassic Park March 30th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: God's Not Dead *Awesome Comics: Batman v Superman *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: 10th Kingdom Part 2 *Ask Lovecraft: 2016 Elections *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 17 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Co-op Policenauts Parts 18-19 *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Rook (Transformers Generations) March 29th, 2016 *Rerez: Positives - Land Before Time: Great Valley Racing Adventure *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - How Right are Trailers? *The Yomarz Show: Immobile - Sonic Ripoffs *Dudley Dtoons: Toonagram - Photos from Cartoon Land! Ep. 1 *Comic Book Issues: Vlog - Batman v Superman *Battle Geek Plus: Rad Racer (NES) *Word Funk: Dice Funk - City of Meat *Rocked: Patreon Q&A #1 March 28th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Blue-Skying, Part 4 - Jaime Reyes New 52 *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Atlus Were 100% Honest With Us *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: X-Files - End Game *The AngryJoeShow: Oculus Rift Angry Review *Weird Video Games: Chase the Chuck Wagon (Atari 2600) *Ask Lovecraft: Boundaries *The Count Jackula Show: March 2016 Horror Block Unboxing *Animerica (show): When They Cry, Part 2 *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars First Aid (Transformers Generations) *Battle Geek Plus: Birdemic 2 LA Premiere (2013) March 27th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Goosebumps' Top 10 Rapidly Recognizable References *The Count Jackula Show: I Hate Easter *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hilariocity Review - My Indiana Jones Movies *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Review Episode 36 *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Ninja Gaiden 2 (NES) *Accursed Farms: Ross Rants - Robot Jobs *The Omega Geek: Lexx Appeal - 791 March 26th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - This is for Brodie *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9): Valiant *Pokedult: Photography 101 + A Gym Battle with Viola *The AngryJoeShow: Batman v Superman - Angry Movie Review *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Dave and Sarah v Batman v Superman *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Sonic Rainboom *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Co-op - Policenauts Parts 15-17 *Word Funk: Squishy Bits *Vangelus: V-Build - Lego Delorean (Back to the Future) March 25th, 2016 *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): The Haunted Mansion Movie Part 1 *Rap Critic Reviews: Worst Lyrics of March 2016 *Renegade Cut: Is This a Horror Movie? *Lucky Six: Unpopular Opinion - I'm more excited for Civil War than BvS *Rocked Reviews: Zakk Wylde - The Book of Shadows II *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice & My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2 *Anifile: BFT - Twilight of Sunfall *Easy Mode Go: Ep. 4 - Tabletop Revolution (with Dave Campos) *Ask Lovecraft: Memorabilia *Friday Night Fright Flicks: The Lords of Salem March 24th, 2016 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice *Screen Shots: Calluna's Top Ten Favorite Gravity Falls Episodes *Rerez: Super Small Pocket Dream Video Game Console *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Miracles from Heaven *Briactions: Tomb Raider *MMO Grinder: Black Desert *Awesome Comics: Scott Snyder & Greg Capullo Full Interview *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Game Manuals *Once Upon a Timing: S5E14 - #ProHades or #NoHades *Blood Splattered Cinema: Cons - Days of the Dead (2016) *Vangelus Reviews: Combiner Wars Streetwise (Transformers Generations) *Demons Reviews: Ep. 6 - Nothing Like Nebraska March 23rd, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Wonder Woman 1974 *Shark Jumping: Fuller House *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: 10th Kingdom Part 1 *MikeJ: Puppy Plays with Cat's Meow *The Count Jackula Show: Vlog - Daredevil Season 2 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Freaks of Nature *Ask Lovecraft: Watchmen *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 16 *Word Funk: Dice Funk - Dank Daggers *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Co-op - Policenauts Parts 13-14 *Awesome Comics: Karan Ashley Full Interview March 22nd, 2016 *The_Director: DORMTROOPERS Teaser Trailer *The Nostalgia Critic: The Phantom of the Opera *The Yomarz Show: Alien Games *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Turkish Flash Gordon *Rerez: Negatives - Undertale *Battle Geek Plus: Superman (NES) Prototype *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Ep. 75 - Steven's Birthday *Awesome Comics: Austin St. John Full Interview March 21st, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Blue-Skying, Part 3: Blue Beetle Jaime Reyes *The Dom Reviews: The Prisoner, Dance of the Dead & Checkmate *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Facebook Were 100% Honest With Us *Awesome Comics: C2E2 Coverage March 20th, 2016 *Renegade Cut: Macbeth *Best for a Buck: Bus Driver - The Most Boring Game You Never Thought Existed *Rocked Reviews: Amon Amarth - Jomsviking *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: X-Files - Colony *Bennett The Sage: Nuts & Bolts - Bubblegum Crisis *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 35 Review *Ask Lovecraft: The Moon *Animerica (show): When They Cry, Part 1 March 20th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Jem & the Holograms *The AngryJoeShow: The Division - Angry Review *Awesome Comics: C2E2 Coverage March 19th, 2016 *Battle Geek Plus: Kung Kwon Todd - The Final Future Shellshock *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Spider-Man 3 March 19th, 2016 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Sorry by Justin Bieber *WTFIWWY: Live - Who Peed in Your Cereal? *Awesome Comics: C2E2 Coverage March 18th, 2016 *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Feeling Pinkie Keen *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Co-op - Policenauts Parts 10-12 *Word Funk: Austin Origins March 18th, 2016 *Infomercialism: Cat's Meow *Projector: The Divergent Series: Allegiant *Specials: Awesome Comics Promo *Anifile: BFT - The Avengers Meet Nappa *Some Guys I Know (show): #FreestyleFriday - Legends of Rock *You Know Who: Hell Bent *Ask Lovecraft: Paranormal *Weekly Manga Recap: Ajin *Easy Mode Go: Ep. 3 - Feminist Gaming Critique (w/ToddintheShadows) *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 74 - The Answer *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Big Sean's Dark Sky Paradise March 17th, 2016 *Rerez: NeGcon PlayStation Controller *Specials: The Awesoming now on DVD! *Brad Jones: Brad Watches Every Episode of Fuller House *theFARS: Supernatural Should've F#%king Stopped After Season 5 *The Bargain Boy Reviews: Let's Struggle! - Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Secret Bosses: Zexion *Backlog Heroes: Life is Strange Let's Play Episode 2 - Part 3 *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Exploration and Experimentation *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Episode 73 - Too Far *Demons Reviews: Ep. 5 - Smitten March 16th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Turkish Batman *Suede: XS - 10 NOT DUMB Character Design Choices in Pokemon *Rocked Reviews: Survivor - Vital Signs *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Scouts Guide To The Zombie Apocalypse *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 15 *Ask Lovecraft: Death March 15th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Was The Mask Supposed to be Gory? *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Death Machine *Needs More Gay: The Picture of Dorian Gray *Rerez: Star Fox Adventures *Dudley Dtoons: Team Teen - Convergence at Gravity Falls! Part 2 *Once Upon a Timing: S5E13: Shadies and Meh-gara *Battle Geek Plus: Batman (NES) Prototype *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Trailer Talk: GhostWar *Word Funk: Dice Funk - The Blood Door March 14th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Blue-Skying, Part 2: Blue Beetle Ted Kord *Renegade Cut: Blade Runner *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Bethesda Were STILL 100% Honest With Us *Bennett The Sage: Nuts & Bolts - Ayane's High Kick *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - The Forest *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Co-op - Policenauts Parts 7-9 *Animerica (show): Redline *Ask Lovecraft: Puritans March 13th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Punisher (1989) *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hilariocity Review - Superman IV: The Quest for Peace *The AngryJoeShow: Civil War Trailer #2 Angry Reaction *Rocked Reviews: Moving Pictures with Ninja Sex Party *Specials: Making of NC - Cats & Dogs *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Ninja Gaiden (NES) *The Omega Geek: Lexx Appeal - White Trash March 12th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Compounding the Error *Rap Critic Reviews: Woo-Hah!! Got You All In Check by Busta Rhymes *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - Way of the Warrior *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: 10 Cloverfield Lane & The Perfect Match *The Count Jackula Show: Ghostbusters Trailer Reaction *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Parallel Universe *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Co-op - Policenauts Parts 4-6 March 11th, 2016 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: 10 Cloverfield Lane *Projector: (The Brothers) Grimsby *Rocked Reviews: Cilver - Not The End Of The World *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: The Other Side of the Door *Some Jerk with a Camera (show): Escape From Tomorrow Deleted Stuff! *MasakoX: Goku's Gonna Show You...Five Nights at Freddy's *ChaosD1: Sidebar - Interview with Mark Jacobs *Ask Lovecraft: Nihilism *Word Funk: Poking the Wrong Straw March 10th, 2016 *Stuff You Like: How To Train Your Dragon *Mud2MMO: Burnout *Rerez: Donkey Kong Jr. Nintendo Mini Arcade *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Other Side of the Door *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Street Fighter V Turbo Whining Edition *Once Upon a Timing: S5E12 - Regina's Got Affluenza *Backlog Heroes: Life is Strange Let's Play Episode 2, Part 2 *The Cinema Snob: The Cinema Snob's Unerotic Fantasies DVD Trailer! *Demons Reviews: Ep. 4 - Suckers March 9th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Superman IV: The Quest for Peace *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate SG-1 - Changeling *Anifile: BFT - Transformers: Return of Megatron *Ask Lovecraft: Diet *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 14 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - Ash vs. Evil Dead (Season 1) March 8th, 2016 *Infomercialism: Crank Chop *The Nostalgia Critic: Cats & Dogs *Suede: XS - 10 DUMB Character Design Choices in Pokemon *Rerez: Positives - Sonic and the Black Knight *Battle Geek Plus: Capsule Force (PS4) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Co-op - Policenauts Parts 3-5 March 7th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Blue-Skying, Part 1: Blue Beetle Dan Garrett *Doug Reviews: Zootopia *Gaming Wildlife (show): The Grinder Gamer *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Retro Rewind - Superman 64 *Rocked Reviews: Adelitas Way - Getaway *Lost in Adaptation: Q&A *Best for a Buck: White Person Simulator 2016 - My Name is Mayo *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 34 Review *Ask Lovecraft: Magic the Gathering *Word Funk: Dice Funk - Weasel War Dance *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Clannad After Story Finale *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Ep. 69 - Sadie's Song March 6th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Fant4stic *Renegade Cut: Au Hasard Balthazar *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Boy and the Beast *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Zootopia & London Has Fallen *Battle Geek Plus: Kung Kwon Todd - Bury My Shell at Wounded Knee *Friday Night Fright Flicks: Evil Dead (2013) March 5th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Runaway Unicorn *Cinemadonna: Die Another Day (And Other Cameos) *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - Loud as a Whisper *Some Guys I Know (show): #FreestyleFriday - I Just Dance Better When I'm Drunk *The Count Jackula Show: Vlogs - Southbound *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Queeg *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Ep. 71 - Back to the Barn *Thumb Wars: Unrepentant Geeking - Nintendo's Direction *Word Funk: A Civil Political Discussion March 4th, 2016 *Terror Obscura: Friday the 13th: Jason Lives *Rocked Reviews: All Time Fave Albums: Metallica - Master Of Puppets *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: London Has Fallen *The AngryJoeShow: Ghostbusters Angry Trailer Reaction *Lucky Six Short Films: Kill Count - Batman: The Dark Knight Series *MasakoX: Goku's Gonna Show You...SuperHOT! *Ask Lovecraft: Cross Pollination *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Lotus Co-op - Policenauts Parts 1-2 *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Ep. 70 - When It Rains *Easy Mode Go: "Let's Plays" Incorporated (w/PushingUp Roses) *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: S.L.I.M.E. Season 2 by Young Thug March 3rd, 2016 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Zootopia *Rerez: Super Nintendo Exertainment Bike *I See What You Did There: The Starks: Seven-Who-Are-One Theory *The Cinema Snob: A Short Look at "Orgasmo Esotico" *Briactions: The Division (feat. Lazynate12) *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Ep. 69 - Catch and Release *Battle Geek Plus: Warp Whistle *Demons Reviews: Episode 3: Saving Grace March 2nd, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Death Wish II *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Gamera vs. Zigra *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate Atlantis - Common Ground *Anifile: BFT - X-Men Origins: Eleanor *Dena's Let's Play: Undertale Part 13 *Ask Lovecraft: Nyarlathotep *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs: Ep. 68 - Nightmare Hospital March 1st, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Is Goofy Secretly Badass? *Rerez: Positives - Far Cry The Movie *Battle Geek Plus: Street Fighter V (PS4) *Animerica (show): 25 The Hard Way - Clannad After Story Week 12 *Once Upon a Timing: Season 5B Preview *Word Funk: Dice Funk - Hot Library Action Category:Content Category:Updates